Darknight Encounters
by Furu Kei
Summary: What if, what if? I query… No magic is the world.Then I, Then I! you answer… Bring magic to your world. KonoSetsu AU, parallel fiction to Double Existence, but it is not required to read Double Existence to understand it.
1. I have forgotten how long it has been

_Darknight Encounters A Parallax to Double Existence_

_Theme: Tong Hua Fairy Tale_

_-by Furu Kei_

_What if, what if? I query…No magic is the world._

_Then I, Then I! you answer… Bring magic to your world. _

**A/N: **Thank You for everyone's help in the challenge with _Half of a Soul_. (hugs and bows) I promise, I will it update soon…(it's almost finished, I'm just fixing a few parts…and real life is really killing me with over work right now…) Meanwhile, please consider this chapter as a thank you present from Furu, chapter one of_ Darknight Encounters. _You don't have to read _Double Existence _to understand it (or vise versa), but as they are parallel fictions of each other, there will be parts where the two fictions will connect (as in one event in _Double Existence _may seem to trigger an event in _Darknight Encounters_). There may be much confusion in this chapter, to how it connects to _Double Existence_, explanations will be provided at the beginning of each chapter. Also, please ask if you have any questions. Furu will be happy to answer them.

**Note: **Song lyrics are in _/italics/_. Setsuna's thoughts are in _italics._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Negima_, certain ideas from _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_, nor the song _Tong Hua _(sung by Guang Liang).

_Cursed Life!…Past death.  
__First strife…last breath.  
__Leaving magic's…Doubled Existence.  
__Weaving tragic's…toubled persistence.  
__Darkness Encounters….citadel rends.  
__Mark less Expounders…parallel ends._

Chapter One:_ I have Forgotten how Long it has been _

_//Coincidence is but a trick of fate…that I should meet you. And I…this miserable nonbeliever as I…should be oddly, suddenly, totally, utterly enchanted with which magic you cast upon mine heart…so revives that childish belief of fairy tales long buried and condemned by this cruel world of mundane reality.//_

A chromatic scale on musical keys, as the rush of sea to shore. Trills…tremolo…a few splashes upon solid rock. Decrescendo…waves drawing back slowly…softly…

…secretly.

A sudden spray of water back towards land, and she laughed when it rained upon her…the melody of an angel in her mellow song. Harmony was the heart beating along with hers, beating as one.

Accelerando!

Trying desperately to stop the quickening pace of the heart, desperately trying to stop its incessant pounding…yet she _smiled_.

An inaudible gasp. It skipped a beat.

_Twinkles_?…were those the stars? Or is it…_her eyes_…

A gentle tug, soul drawn into those eyes…

And in the deep chocolate wells, falling…an ocean of emotions pulling, drowning in soft retardando…slowing…softer still…gentler still…bitter yet sweet…pools of endless bittersweet.

Chocolate…wine…bittersweet chimes made of wine chocolate.

_It must be love_.

Wavering, staggering…_trembling_ in tender vibration…

Melody and harmony…still beating along with hers…beating as one.

Rest.

The light touch of fingers stroking warm cheeks, drawing a relaxed sigh. Drawing music…like notes on the piano.

_/I have forgotten how long it has been/ _

"Ne, Secchan. Can you hear it? Can you hear the song of the seashells? The cry of the waves?"

"Hmmmn."

"Secchan?"

A gentle tap of the princess's fingers on closing, sleepy eyes.

_/Since I've last heard from you/_

"Hmmn…yes, Ojou-sama?…Sorry, I'm just…a bit…sleepy."

A heavy yawn, the knight's eyes drifting to a close.

"Secchan!"

A soft blow of air from pouting lips upon flushed, red ears.

"K-K-Kono-chan!!!"

A giggle from those lips. A happy sigh, chocolate tresses leaning against raven.

_/Telling me your favorite story/_

"They are singing about lovers of old…bittersweet tales of romance."

"Ah. Ojou-sama."

Face to face, eyes reflecting half-lidded eyes.

"Mou! Secchan!!!"

_/I've thought for a long time/_

A gentle laugh. The opening of one amused eye. A tighter embrace.

"Alright, alright. I'm awake, princess."

A whisper of the soul, of words not needed to be said.

_I…I lo-_

_/I'm starting to get worried./_

Hearts beating faster, faster…a deafening crescendo washing all words away.

Hands entwined, forehead against forehead, mirrored orbs reflecting each other.

Red, red lips, a rose dazzling among pale white snow.

_K-Kono-chan…I lo-_

_/Have I done something wrong again?/ _

------

"No!!!"

With quick gasps of breath, and wide open eyes, Setsuna clutched the feathered blanket closer, tighter, seeking what warmth it promised as the blanket lay loosely draped around the half demon's shaken form.

_What happened?_

Dark black orbs slowly closed, and opened once more to focus upon the familiar unlit room, then towards the only source of light that illuminated the shadowed chamber-a large, full moon, whose solitary rays had found its way through the large window beside the demon's bed.

_Another dream?_

Setsuna sighed, and stood up, wrapping the feathered blanket closer around the half demon's slender shoulders so that it now hung as a cape would, embracing her lithe form with one end falling onto the floor, and sliding across the wooden panels as Setsuna began to walk towards the window.

_What does it all mean? That girl…_

A swift grasp of the sword that lay against the bed, and the half demon clutched it in her hands tightly, gradually drawing Yuunagi from its sheath to admire the weapon as moonlight began to reflect from it. Holding it horizontally before her, Setsuna lay the fingers of her left hand across the flat end of the blade, dragging her hand across to touch the light that glinted from it.

_Beautiful. Just like her…And you will help me find her._

A loud knock upon the wooden door resounded into the quiet nightly atmosphere of the room, and Setsuna turned, sheathing the sword back into its case as she did.

"Master Sakurazaki! Young master Sakurazaki!!!"

Before a reply could be made, the door had opened, revealing the curvaceous form of a girl in maid uniform, carrying a duster in her hand.

"Chizuru. You don't need to address me like that. You don't need to do the housework, either. You're a student here, not-"

Chizuru waved the duster.

"Your mother told us all to take care of you while she's away. And it's okay, really, since we're only doing what we enjoy. You, however…"

The girl's voice rambled off, as she glanced at the sword the half demon held. She reached one hand to take the sword away, yet Setsuna turned bringing the sword away from the young woman's grasp.

"Setsuna, you're not at it again, are you?" A few strands of curly hair fell before her face, and Chizuru brushed it off behind her ears. Bending down, she rested the duster on the floor against the wall, then turned to look at the half demon. "Seriously you-"

The sound of a rustle of clothes interrupted her train of thought, and Chizuru suddenly realized that Setsuna had disappeared. The feathered blanket that had been draped around the half-demon's shoulders suddenly flew across the room to land on the bed. Setsuna appeared from behind the flying blanket now fully adorned in a blue shinmei training outfit, left hands fingering the black cuffs around her right wrist.

Clothes fully adjusted, Setsuna turned towards the girl standing by the door, the half demon's head slightly bent towards the ground and eyes hidden beneath raven hair.

"I saw her again tonight. She was calling me."

Chizuru's eyes widened as Setsuna spoke. The shinmei warrior's voice was soft, yet piercingly serious.

"I have to leave this place, wonderful though it may be. I have to find her."

Chizuru gasped, as Setsuna raised her head to reveal her eyes- face brimming with determination.

"I'm sorry."

The shinmei warrior cast one last longing look at the moon behind the window, then left the room; Yuunagi swinging on its case and loose clothing flying along with he quick strides.

"Master Sakurazaki!!!" Chizuru called from behind. "Even if you win against the Shinmei-Keepers, the journey would be much too dangerous!!!"

"Setsuna!!!" Her voice became desperate, worried as the half demon continued on, paying her no notice.

"You don't even know where she is. _Who_ she is!!! Setsuna!!!"

------

With one swift wave of the sword, Setsuna cut open the iron doors that lead to the outside world. Bracing herself for the worst, the shinmei warrior held her sword with both hands, calling out in her loudest voice.

"I, Setsuna Sakurazaki, young master of the Shinmeiryuu clan, request a leave from the Shinmei-Keepers to depart from this land for entrance into the forbidden world. Do your worst to stop me. I will not back down."

A bullet flew past the half demon, and Setsuna jumped backwards, then did a back flip as a kunai shot across merely a few seconds after the bullet.

"You may be able to win against one of us, de Gozaru. But against both Mana and I, your chances of defeating us are slim to none."

"Kaede. Mana." Setsuna's eyes widened as she recognized the speaker's voice. She took a small step forward as Kaede turned away and the gunslinger approached.

"Setsuna, give up. We cannot let you pass. When we became Keepers, we had sworn to your mother that we will uphold the duties of battling anyone leaving the clan. Only those who can defeat us will be strong enough to face the outside world. As the next clan master, you, of all people should know that the world outside the Shinmeiryuu-Hanyou Alliance is cruel and dangerous. Your mother herself forbade anyone from entering within Tong Hua country borders. You plan to go there after leaving the clan, don't you?"

"I need to find her." Setsuna's face was calm as she reached under her uniform collar.

"And you're willing to sacrifice yourself for someone you've never met? Someone whom you're not even sure exis-"

"Watch." Setsuna said, raising her sword-holding hand to interrupt Mana from speaking, while in the palm of her left, a clear, blue half-seashell emerged- connected to her neck by a thin white string.

She held the seashell necklace above her head, allowing moonlight to touch the translucent surface. As the Keepers watched, the necklace began to glimmer in an azure glow, while the air around them seemed to vibrate.

A pleasant wind blew around them, and Setsuna smiled as her hair fluttered along with the moving air. Her eyes drifted to a mesmerized close as a soft hum arose from the lighted shell, echoing its strange melody on all sides, surrounding the three young women.

/_wang le you duo jiu/_

A distant song, calling to them in heartbreaking euphony.

The Keepers stared at the half-demon's necklace, enchanted by the music. Involuntarily, they lowered their weapons, straining to comprehend the words inside melodic whispers.

Before them Setsuna's eyes opened, reflecting the bluish blaze illuminated from within the half- shell.

_/zai mei ting dao ni/_

She smiled.

"You can hear it, can't you?"

Setsuna raised the necklace higher into the air, so that it basked entirely in moonlight.

"The song she'd given me. The voice that beckons me to find her."

_/dui wo shuo ni zui ai de gu shi/_

A cloud sudden drifted above them, momentarily covering the moon, and obstructing light from reaching down below. The air became quiet, as the moonlight's glow began to diminish from the half shell.

Kaede blinked, raising her weapon once more as she felt her comrade do the same.

"If you want to leave this place, if you want to find her, then prove to us that you are worthy of leaving here, de Gozaru. Prove to us that you are powerful enough to battle the dangers of the outside world."

Setsuna clutched her sword with both hands, allowing the sea shell necklace to dangle on her uniform collar once more.

------

Setsuna jumped towards the left, avoiding the spray of bullets headed towards her, and not noticing the fist-sized kunai that had been sent her way until she was almost too late to dodge from it. She tilted her head, breathing rapidly as the kunai made a small bloody gash upon her cheek.

Holding Yuunagi with her right hand, the half-demon tilted her body sideways, then raced forward, sword-tip aimed at the two keepers in front of her. She knew the two Keepers faired no better than she did, for their movements were much slower than when the fight had begun- due to various injuries who's origin were claimed by the red marks on Yuunagi's blade.

Setsuna did not expect them to be able to dodge so quickly, soon ending up one on each side of her, weapons pointed towards the half-demon. Setsuna fell on her knees, leaning on Yuunagi as support as she waited for the inevitable attack.

A click of the gun trigger resounded into the air, along with the flight of the Kunai, both headed towards the young future Shinmeiryuu master. As the two Keepers nodded to each other, Setsuna closed her eyes, anticipating for both to hit at once.

A loud explosion above her head caused the half-demon to open her eyes, confusedly watching as Mana's bullet collided with Kaede's Kunai. As the two projectile weapons deteriorated, she turned towards the Keepers, gaze going back and forth from one to the other.

"Go, Setsuna."

Mana smiled, walking towards the half demon and extending her hand to help the girl to stand.

"You've won. Our weapons have been spent."

"I-I-"

"Go! Before the others in the clan find you."

Setsuna put her sword back in its sheath, then turned away, her back facing the two Keepers.

"Thank You. My friends."

As the young master of Shinmeiryuu rushed away, disappearing into the darkness, Mana and Kaede stood, watching her from behind.

"She has really gotten much stronger, de Gozaru."

Mana's eyes widened, and she turned to her partner. "That Kunai you threw-"

"-was aimed at her." Kaede finished.

"Then-"

Kaede smiled, then nodded.

"The collision of our weapons was her doing, de Gozaru."

------

She leaned upon the wooden pole of the magnetic bus stop, waiting patiently for the bus destined for Fairy Tale country. She held a silver lamp in her hand, the only source of light besides the glittering stars from above.

There was no moon, as the lunar radiance had been covered by a rather thick cloud. Yet the absence of the moon's white rays seemed to allow the shine of the stars to appear ever greater, their twinkling light like a billion waterfalls pouring from the endless depths of the ocean heaven above.

A glow of red from the silver lantern reached from its burning heart to embrace the maiden, clashing upon the heaven's starlight as it did. The glow reflected the maiden's visage with a warm, red blush, preventing the paleness of white starlight from casting its cold rays upon her

A soft breeze blew by, bringing the first chills of winter along with the scent of pine and the mumble of rustling leaves…A dull murmur across the dark night like the flow of a thousand waves by the treetops, as if the light of the ocean sky had fallen upon the earth in the quiet form of mother's tears, afraid her child would hear it.

The maiden took no notice of the winter scent, nor did she acknowledge the sounds of the wind. She continued to remain motionless when the wind announced its approach, as encircled her, blowing upon her chocolate colored locks.

If she felt any discomfort from the coldness, she did not show it. Her eyes remained fixed on the dirt road ahead, which, in this darkness of night, formed a winding black river that stretched into the sea of trees before her.

The lamp's weak light tried to keep her warm, its flame battling against the wind, struggling to shine, to keep its rays upon her, reaching for her, if only for her…

And yet, try as it might, the tiny flame could not fight against the wind's onslaught. With one last glow, it died, leaving the maiden alone in darkness.

Helpless, the maiden turned around, a delicate frown beginning to shape its way on her thin eyebrows, while she attempted to find another source of light as she waited for the bus to arrive. She could find none, until a tiny glimmer of light gradually appeared a few minutes later on the road ahead. She turned, facing her light-bearing savior as the figure approached.

Walking towards the maiden was girl with raven hair in samurai clothes, with a long sword dangling on the left side of her waist, and a torch in her right hand. The maiden smiled to the warrior, and the black haired girl bowed. No words needed to be said. The two stood in silence, waiting for the bus to arrive, basking in shared lamp light.

When the magnetic bus finally arrived, the raven haired girl stood behind, allowing the maiden to climb on the vehicle before her. She watched the maiden's careful steps, the turn of the brown-haired girl's shoulders, evoking a familiar longing in her heart.

_Wait for me…! _

The samurai raised one hand before her in a trance, as if to stop the maiden, when a sudden roar from the leaving bus awoke her. Quickly withdrawing her hand, the warrior blew out the torch, and entered the bus as well.

_I'll find you, Kono-chan. I promise._

_------_

His eyes were closed when the messenger arrived, kneeling before him.

"Zazie-san. I take it that the half-demon has arrived, just as we planned?"

The messenger nodded, bowing her head.

"Send out the beasts to test the young demon's powers. She will become most useful in our mission."

With a wave of his hands, Zazie stood up, bowed, and left. Turning towards the sky, he nodded, muttering under his breath.

"Alas, Entropy. The world shall turn to chaos in your wake."

------

End.

Chapter Two: _Since I've Last Heard from You_

I like the sound of your voice when you tease me, the pleased gleam evident in your smile whenever I blush. I like the melodic whispers, the song you seem to chant into my ears that cause me to tremble with emotion. Yet most of all…I love the you that is the voice…the words that reflect the person. Let me hear it again…let me follow it, use it to find you.

A/N: Thank You for reading chapter one. I hope it doesn't disappoint (and sorry if there are any confusions, I will explain most in the next chapter…btw...sorry if there are any grammar errors...I tried fixing a few...but it seems wouldn't save it all- not even sure this message would save...butbutbut...).


	2. Since I’ve last heard from you

_Darknight Encounters_

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update…Furu has been…sick. Please enjoy…and I hope Furu doesn't disappoint. Ah, also…a bonus angst Oneshot at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **Note**: **the bonus Oneshot has nothing to do with the current story nor it's chapters…so please don't be confused.**

**Explanations for Chapter One:**

Setsuna has a dream that she is sitting with Konoka by the ocean. The scene is almost magical, as she interacts with Konoka…falling asleep while Konoka tries to awaken her. In the background, Setsuna could vaguely hear music.

Setsuna wakes up to find herself in bed. Though she realizes that everything was just a dream, she knows that Konoka does exist. Taking out Yuunagi, Setsuna decides to go set out to find Konoka. Chizuru enters her room trying to see what the commotion in the half demon's room was about. It is revealed that Chizuru is a student, and that she is taking care of Setsuna by Setsuna's mother's orders.

She tries to stop Setsuna from leaving, but to no avail. Setsuna rushes outside and challenges Mana and Kaede to a fight. Mana and Kaede are her friends, but have been charged with the duty to not let anyone outside. They tell Setsuna that leaving is meaningless, and that the girl in Setsuna's dreams is not real. Setsuna proves to them otherwise by showing them her necklace, which began to sing the song in Setsuna's dreams the moment moonlight fell on the shell necklace.

Setsuna defeats Mana and Kaede, though just how she did it is still unrevealed. After having won, Setsuna sets out for Tong Hua- where she believes Konoka currently resides. On the way traveling there, she meets a brown haired maiden who looks like Konoka, and together they set out for Tong Hua city…

**Review Replies for Chapter One:**

**Jisatsu:** Hehe (is happy that you like the writing style) Thank You for the review!! Ah…erm…more secrets on the beginning part will be revealed in later chapters…I hope this new world isn't too confusing. But Furu will make sure to clear lotslots of things up later.

**Ryuu: **ehhh! Misspellings? Awww…(tries to find them) Thankies for the review. Ah…I didn't use much new style this time…(butbutbut!! Tries next time)

**IcarusFalling:** Thank you for noticing that Furu put the wrong title…hehe (I went and changed it back…) Ahh! And thank you for the reviews, too!! Gomen ne for the confusion…and…I didn't have as much KonoSetsu lovey scenes this chapter…But I'll add more next time.

**RAGN:** Thank you for the review!!! Ah…sorry for the confusion…(Furu tends to be confusing)…but…everything should clear up in a few chapters. Uhm…I didn't write in Chinese…but part of the lyrics are Chinese. (Tong Hua is a Chinese song)

**The Shiny Sword:** Gomen ne for taking so long to update…Furu is very happy that you like the first chapter…(hopes that this one doesn't disappoint?)…it doesn't have as many KonoSetsu scenes…but one should come up really soon in the next few chapters.

**Tikigod784: **ehehe…Thank you for the kind review. Ah…this chapter isn't that dreamy in words…but I hope it's not that bad, either? Furu will try to add the KonoSetsu lovey scenes in soon.

**Rider Souma: **ahhh! (is poked) Thank you for the review. Hehe ah…Furu has lots of random imaginations…I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. (smiles)

**NSKruger:** Thank you for the review. Ah…sorry for the late update. (has been really really sick…not much better right now either…but…tries?)…I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Ari Matoya: **hehe Furu is always happy to read your reviews as always. Thank you for the review!! Ah…I can't fully answer your question yet…but Furu can say that Secchan is not really sure of Kono-chan's appearance….I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint (and again…sorry for being so late in updating).

**xsojix: **Thank you for the review!! Ah…I hope school has been going better for you? Hehe I hope to see you soon, too. Sorry for taking so long to update.

**Papuru: **Thank you for the review!! Hehe…Furu doesn't really understand Chinese…but the lyrics to the song I used is in Chinese…and I have an English translation. Tong Hua means fairy tale.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and the song Tong Hua (they belong to Ken Akamatsu, Clamp, and Guang Liang)**

**Notes: **Setsuna's thoughts are in _italics_

**Chapter Two**: _Since I've last heard from you _

_//They say that each and every day, more and more people become increasingly dependent on technology. Some even spend more time communicating on computers, or on cell phones…than with real people. They say that it is troubling for society to become like this…problematic for real-life relationships when everyone is so accustomed to the perfect image they can create on the internet._

_Lies become truths… you are who you want to be. No one to recognize you…no one to say…'No, she's actually not that pretty…No, she actually isn't that kind…not that rich…No...no…NO!!! She's actually very poor. She looks too normal to be noticed by anyone. And she's too shy to speak up, so no one even knows what her personality is.'_

_But are those really lies? I present to you myself…not the mask I've been showing everyone in the reality I've been living. _

_I present to you my perfection…the person I've always wanted to be. You don't know me…so I'm not afraid to show it to you. You're not here to tell me what I am not…so I can show you what I want to become. This is me. The real ME…and I hope it can shine through to your screen. //_

_------_

People tell me that I'm cold, often mysterious…that I'm often too quiet.

People tell me I have odd habits…and that they don't understand me.

People tell me I have too many secrets.

And I know.

I know that I'm too serious.

_/I'm serious because I thought it would show that I am sincere…/_

I know that I'm a person with few words.

_/I'm quiet because I don't know what to say. I don't know what I should say to bring that smile on your face…what I should say so that you would like it…and not hate me as you do…/_

And I know…_I know_ I keep to much inside.

_/I'm mysterious…cold…because I feel insecure. Find me. Tell me that I'm important to you…hold me in your arms…and just maybe…just maybe…I'll be able to show you who I really am./_

----------

_Message Cannot be sent Because he/she is offline_

You never know how painful waiting for someone is, until you actually experience it.

It's not like the exhilaration of expectation…nor the joys of dreaming out love scenarios, one after the next…minute after minute of sweet anticipation…

Waiting for someone is…

Pacing back and forth, both mentally and physically.

Eyes straining to stare into the computer screen, not daring to close them no matter how dry they become, for fear of missing that person's appearance…

…and even thanking them for being dry, because who knows how wet and teary they might turn out to be, if you allow them to?

Waiting is that deep pull in the heart, the lack of breath as minutes becomes hours…and hours become days…

That weight upon the soul that soon seems overbearing when nervousness is added to the formula.

_Where are you? Why aren't you here? Did something happen? Did I do something wrong? Did you forget me…did…you…did I…_

A race of the mind…and the world becomes a whirling black…dreamlike even-

-and you lose the sense of time as days and nights intermingle

_When…where?…how…why?…_

Questions upon thousands of questions…thoughts race against doubtful thoughts…battling each other…wave after cursing wave…

_When?…where…how?…why…_

And a longing…yearning.

Something isn't quite right…nothing is quite right…

Something is missing…

_My heart disappeared…did you steal it?_

-----------

I have a secret.

A secret that I've kept deep inside, far out of everyone's reach.

I'm in love…

Hopelessly…desperately… helplessly… utterly… in love…

_I'm in love_

…with a name on my computer.

A name that probably doesn't exist in real life…but a name just the same. A way for me to identify that something as different from everything else in this world.

And whenever I hear the sound that goes '_ding'_ on the computer when that name goes online…

…my heart stops.

---------End Recollection---

"Tong Hua. We have arrived at Tong Hua. Please remember to pick up all of your belongings."

The sun had already risen, its rays shining onto the half demon. Setsuna looked up, awoken from her momentary daze. She clutched her sword tightly, as she twisted around to view at her surroundings. Noticing that the brown-haired maiden was already headed towards the door of the bus, the half demon hurried out of the vehicle as well.

Setsuna stumbled off of the bus, not sure what she should do now that she had reached her destination. She turned from right to left, searching for the brown-haired maiden, thinking it would probably be best if she could ask the girl for directions.

But the maiden was no where to be seen.

"Looking for someone?"

Setsuna jumped, her sword quickly drawn in front of her out of trained habit.

"I-I…I'm…"

The girl giggled from where she stood. "In other words, you're lost and you don't know where to go, do you?"

The swordswoman blushed. "Ah…that…_kinda_."

A pair of nervous raven eyes turned towards the ground, not noticing the other girl staring thoughtfully at her sword.

Before Setsuna could utter another word, a pair of hands had caught her own, pulling her away.

"I can help you, but please put away that sword first. You wouldn't want to be involved in the game battles."

"Battles?"

If the girl heard the question, she made no effort to answer it. With her eyes darting from place to place, and the grip of her hands on the samurai increasingly tightening, she lead the half demon away.

-------

A sudden ringing could be heard from around the two girls, and Setsuna stopped, removing the other girl's hold on her and glancing frantically for the source.

_That sound…!_

Loud crashes began to echo in the sky, while directly above them, nine white ropes of cloth appeared out of nowhere and wove themselves into a large web. The ringing continued to resonate in the air. A piercing sound of music that sang right into the soul, breaking it into millions of miniscule pieces.

Setsuna clutched her chest, trying to fight the pressure vibrating the air. Beside her, the young maiden seemed to be equally shaken, staring intently at the white web as if expecting something to appear from it.

It did not take long for the half demon to realize what the maiden was anticipating.

"Samurai. Which side might you be on? Bow to us, and we'll take you as one of our own. Should you choose to join the enemy, then be prepared to face our wrath."

Nine beautiful women, all dressed in black suits and glasses, stood on top of the web, balancing delicately with one on each rope. A few seconds later, nine more women, dressed in white suits flew across the web, slicing it into shreds.

"Samurai! Bow to us instead."

"You-!"

Setsuna and the maiden watched, as the women began to fight.

"Here! Grab this, and run straight ahead!"

The maiden pushed into Setsuna's hands a small glossy card, which flashed and emitted a bluish line of light as the half demon held it.

"W-what?"

The younger girl ran straight towards the fighting confusion, but turned her head back to speak to the startled shinmei warrior.

"Follow the path that the light points to. It would lead you to the Building of Guards. Give the people there that card, and ask them to give you a job examination. If you don't want to join the games, you must leave, now!"

"Wait…! May I ask…what- what is your name?"

The maiden smiled.

"They call me Konoe."

-------------

Setsuna did not understand why she was running, did not understand why she was following the beam that the card emitted, but she decided to proceed towards the building anyway. Ponderingly, she felt that she could trust the brown haired maiden.

A watchman stood before the glass double doors of the building as Setsuna approached. Holding Yuunagi with her right hand, and prepared to draw her sword when necessary, the samurai handed the man her card.

"I believe I was told to come here for a job examination."

The man frowned, leaning forward to closely examine her. Eying the sword in her hand, he slowly beckoned the shimei warrior to follow him into the building.

Setsuna was surprised to see the doors swing open the moment they approached.

The man walked swiftly across the main hall taking no notice of the uniformed personnel standing in various corners of the building, and Setsuna found herself sprinting to catch up with him, ears distantly attuned to the whispers around her.

"Is she the one?"

"Could she possibly…"

_What are they talking about?_

"No…not powerful enough."

"He's holding it, look! The princess-"

_Why did Konoe-san give me that card? And who is this princess that they speak of?_

At the furthest end of the building, the watchman came to an abrupt stop before a solid brick wall with a small slit in the middle of it.

Setsuna watched as the man slid the card into the opening in the wall. A few gasps resounded amongst the people within the building, as the wall began to split. The man turned to her with shock in his face.

"W-Well. What are you doing? Go inside."

The man made no move to go in before her, and the half demon understood that she was meant to enter alone.

----------

"Challenger…"

The word resonated inside the room, and Setsuna found herself engulfed in darkness. With a loud crack, the wall behind her closed, and the half demon drew her sword from it's sheath.

A small hum reached the half demon's ears from her left, and a few seconds later a sharp sting cut into Setsuna's shoulder. Blindly, she swung her sword, only to find that whatever it was had returned to where it came from.

A minute later, the same sound echoed from the right. Immediately, Setsuna jumped, slicing her sword at the unseen enemy. A clang from her sword told her that she had hit the target and it fell, clashing towards the ground in a dull thud.

The hums soon came from both sides, and Setsuna closed her eyes to concentrate, jumping and dodging whenever she felt weapons being projected at her.

_What is the meaning of all this?_

Eventually the shinmei warrior began to notice a pattern in the strikes.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Above.

Behind.

Right.

Left.

Right…

Bending her knees, Setsuna turned her sword blade upwards then leapt, cutting into the enemy's skin as predicted. A loud cry was emitted above her, and she smiled, confirmed of her success. Standing still, she waited for any other signs of movement around her.

_Kono-chan. I don't know what I've gotten myself into, but I do know you're here somewhere. I'll find you, I promise._

-------------

End.

**A/N: **Sorryfor being confusing in this chapter…(and for not having as much KonoSetsu as the last chapter). However, Furu promises that more KonoSetsu-ness will appear in the next chapter.

**Next Chapter**: _Telling me your favorite story _

Tell me a story…sing me a lullaby. Let my dreams be of fairy tales…and magic long forgotten. But more importantly, let my thoughts be of you who holds my heart and soul. I believe in miracles…because I believe in you.

**Special Story**: KonoSetsu AU…A short Oneshot on what might have happened had Konoka's magic gone out of control, and Setsuna had not saved Konoka. (see my other fiction, Double Existence, for details).

**Warning: LOTS of Konoka angst ahead.**

_To the End, all I Ask_

A/N: If…I had ever said that I don't need a prince to take me away on dashing white horse….then I must be lying. Sitting alone in this place…makes my mind run off with awful thoughts. I hope you will enjoy this Oneshot….just as I hope…the angst I added in this writing is not too bad.

(Note: Though I tend to write angst, I have never written one where KonoSetsu is not quite a couple before. This is my first…and as I am writing it while feeling quite a bit sad myself…I hope this shall be my last not-quite-KonoSetsu. I shall forever remain a KonoSetsu supporter.)

Note to Furu Kei's friends and loved ones: Furu may be sick…and…erm…a bit unwell…and angsty while writing this, please do not worry, nor be alarmed by what I write. This is just something I've written to help express and reduce the angst I've been feeling. Just a bit of KonoSetsu angst…so no worries.

--------

It was all fake…that time.

And she knew it would be fake the next time. And the next. Again and again. Lies upon lies….upon lies.

_This is my punishment, even if you should deny it to be so._

**They** told her that that the room was kept quiet so that no noise would disturb her while she had her much needed rest.

And indeed, silent it was…**soundless** it was-

-besides the labored '**b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp' **of her heart…and the reluctant '**blip, blip, blip' **of water running down…and the humming '**buzz…buzz…buzz' **of the machines around her.

The stillness of the room amplified those sounds until it deafened her ears, and she was drowned inside the pools of uneven reverberations. A heavy weight lay upon her chest, beating the breath out of her like a hammer would a nail.

_This must be what death is like. The deep loneliness that envelops me each and every time my heart aches. A suffocating grip, a relentless pounding into my soul, before coldness engulfs the world…then life turns to nothingness._

She was afraid of the silence, because silence came without distractions, allowing her mind to wander off and think of frightening thoughts…each scarier than the next.

**Blip**

_This is my life_

**Blip**

_It's flowing out of me…_

**b-bmp**

_I want to hear your voice…_

**b-bmp**

_I want to leave this place_

**Buzz**

_Is this…what it means…_

**Buzz**

_To die?_

A tight throb, of blunt knife carving clumsily into the soul.

A soundless cry, too tired to be heard. Tears falling from her eyes only to be wiped quickly away by trembling hands.

She knew she could control it, that pain in her heart. She'd always been able to dictate every aspect of her body, and she could even lie to herself that what she felt was not pain at all.

But then…all she would feel when the pain became so great…all she would feel is an odd numbness in her mind. And when she became so used to that numbness, when it became so that she felt it every time pain would start to overwhelm her…she began to yearn for pain once more…and gradually feared the numbness that had taken that pain away.

_Sometimes I think…I am glad of the pain that I feel. It tells me that I am still alive, that I still have a chance to see you once again._

How she wished for song to fill the world once again…rid this cold dark room of it's oppressive silence, yet she could not decide if she wanted to see **them**. **They** were eager to grant anything she would ask for, she knew. More than anything, however…she did not want to continue the masquerade…

---------Flashback----------

The door opened while she was deep in thought, and a voice interrupted her contemplation against her will.

"How are you today, granddaughter?"

She could feel her lips automatically lift, as half lidded eyes began to open wide and round in programmed bliss. A cheery voice reached her ears, and she vaguely recognized it as her own.

"Ehhh! Not bad, gramps. Hehe. I'll recover from this really soon."

_I'm lying….yet again._

The false laughter made her sick, and she could taste a bitterness in the back of her tongue.

"That's the spirit. My granddaughter should be strong, and proud. You must uphold the Konoe name after all. Right, Eishun?"

A figure appeared from outside the doorway, nodding from where he stood by the door. "But don't push yourself too hard, Konoka."

_It shouldn't be important whether I push myself too hard or not. What matters most is that I keep the image you want to see…if I break down…you might break with me._

"Don't worry, daddy!! I'm fine."

The two elderly men smiled.

_I am a bird…trapped in a cage, fated never to escape. Do you hear me singing?_

Konoemon rubbed his beard, and walked closer to the bed. "Granddaughter, about the person you've chosen-"

A sharp iciness ran up her spine, but she forced her lips into a grin.

"It doesn't matter. I will never be with that person. Never do anything to allow people to laugh at our family, nor do anything to dishonor the Konoe name."

…_I will remain in this cage, just to see that smile reach your eyes. But why do you listen to my song with such guilt in those orbs?_

Eishun breathed deeply. "Konoka, it's not that we forbid you to love, it's that the person you've chosen is-"

She closed her eyes. "Why does it matter who I've chosen, if I'm fated to be forever alone?"

An ache spread into her soul when the words were uttered.

_Did I say too much?…I didn't mean to accuse you…I…_

The two men sighed, then quickly retreated from the room.

"Daddy! Gramps!!"

**They** turned, and she struggled, once again, to smile.

"You do know that I love you…don't you? What ever you do…whatever you ask…I-"

"-yes, granddaughter. We know. We know."

The three took one long glance at each other, then the two Elders broke eye contact, nodded, and left the room.

She would not see them for a long time.

_It is my fault. Avoid me if you wish. But don't worry. I will carry on your dream for the rest of my days. I will do what you ask of me with a smile on my face…no matter how much my heart cries in protest._

---------------End Flashback-----------

Calmly, she waited. Regardless of the hours that were ticking by from the clock on the wall.

**Tick. Tock. **

She stared at the screen before her, ears straining to detect to any other sounds besides the dreadful quietness of the room.

**Tick. Tock.**

_I am the Night Blooming Cereus. My love for you shall bloom secretly, unawares- for when you awake, my petals would have long wilted away. _

----------Flashback----------------

"Asuna. Negi."

The red-haired girl bent her head, eyes avoiding contact, while the young magician turned his head away.

"We…we didn't mean to lie to-" they began in unison; the words came out rushed and shaken. Their thoughts, she could tell, were one and the same.

_You have no reason to be responsible for what happens to me. You don't have to worry for me._

Her face was expressionless, eyes gazing evenly at the two people before her.

"You don't need to say it. I know."

"We-"

_Don't look at me. Don't trouble yourselves with me…Don't look at me._

Asuna and Negi shook their heads, stepping towards her, a pleading look in their eyes.

"We just wanted to help-"

"I know. But that was not what I wanted. I know…that is not the person whom I should have chosen. I know!!!"

_Don't look at me!!!…Don't touch my heart. It is not for you to see. Don't waste your time on me._

"I know," her frozen mask broke, and she swallowed a tiny sob.

"Konoka…we're sorry."

"Don't apologize. Don't worry for me like you do. Just…I know what I'm doing. Let me…let me do what I have chosen, even if it should name my end. And let me die for it, as punishment."

They frowned, hands clenching in response. She turned away from them and closed her eyes.

_I'm sorry. I know you want to help me. But I am not worth your concern. _

"Let me decide how to live my life…just this once. Even if it should destroy me."

They bowed their heads, and left. Her right arm unconsciously rose, as if to call them back, but they had already gone.

---------End Flashback-------

_I had wanted to tell them I am sorry. Tell all of them…don't leave me…But…this way…I will remain alone. This is how it should be. It is the fate I have chosen._

Her breath was labored, and tedious. She could feel a knot forming in her chest, though she remained sitting, back leaned against the wall. Her arms were leaden as she reached for the screen before her. She smiled, however, as her fingers slid across the keyboard. The touch was familiar to her.

Familiar.

Comfortable.

Never mind the fact that her chest ached whenever she moved, whenever she typed upon those keys. She was used to it by now, and her hands remained on the lettered notes, a pianist sitting on stage, ready to play.

_People say that Konoka seems to have never felt anything for Setsuna…while in contrast, it is clear of how much Setsuna cares for Konoka. But how would they know?…Konoka was merely insecure. Merely afraid of what would happen should her love be revealed._

------------Flashback--------

She had sensed the presence of the samurai the moment the other girl approached the doorway. She had striven to memorize everything that belonged to Setsuna…everything that remotely was Setsuna…long, long ago… So that the instant Setsuna appeared, she would recognize it immediately.

The half demon stood just beyond the door, hidden from view, as if pondering whether to enter or not. For a moment she considered calling out, telling the demon that she knew Setsuna was there, and she wanted her to come in- but she decided against the idea. Setsuna would come when Setsuna was ready to see her.

And come Setsuna did. The shinmei student's stride was uneven, much less confident than her usual warrior character, but it was Setsuna just the same. She found herself counting the steps, loving the way it echoed across the floor like it did across her heart. Beat by beat, a dull rumbling of beloved's name.

**Set-su-na. Sec-chan. Set-su-na. Sec-chan.**

_Did you know that I've always wanted to hear you say my name? In the same way my heart has been saying yours…_

"K-Kono-chan."

She suddenly realized that the echo had stopped, and she looked up to meet deep raven eyes. A smile awoke on her lips and she tilted her head, traitorous heart telling aching, tired soul that she was happy. Happy to see the one she loved most once more.

"How are you today, Secchan?" The words took wing before she could stop them, the desire to hear that her beloved was well, and was doing fine took over her troubled thoughts. Yet the young samurai took no notice, not caring to reveal anything of the sort.

"I'm fine." The statement was vague, and Konoka frowned, trying to distinguish what type of 'fine' that would mean. Did Setsuna mean that she was perfectly fine, fine?…or was that an- I don't care how I am doing, fine…?

_Why are you so mysterious, Secchan? Why can I never understand what goes on around you…when you always seem to be able to read what goes on inside my mind? I want to learn more about you…._

"How are you, Kono-chan?"

Konoka pouted at the reflecting of her own question.

"I'm okay…kinda…"

Setsuna leaned closer, stoic expression starting to leave her face.

"-kinda? Which means that you're not perfectly okay, but only kind-of okay?"

_You don't play fair, Secchan. I can't help but eventually tell everything to you…but you don't tell me much about you. If I could have one wish…it would be for you to tell me everything about you- everything going on around you, even before I could ask you how you are doing. I want to share your pain if you have any…and laugh with you when you are happy._

"I'm…really really okay. Just…tired, I guess."

She flashed a small smile at the other girl, as proof of her 'okay-ness'.

Setsuna looked at her closely, then nodded.

"Don't overexert yourself. It's okay to express your or sadness, or tiredness if you want to, Kono-chan. I can help-"

She shook her head, and Setsuna was silent.

_It makes me wonder…what do you think of when you call me by that name? If it is not a special bond between us- if you feel no joy in calling me in a way so different from everyone else…then you don't have to call me that. Even if I would die to hear you call me that just once more…_

"I'm…leaving."

Setsuna closed her eyes, turning away.

"We will miss you…if you leave."

_This is not love._

The half demon clutched her sword tighter in her hands.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

_You…caring for me…is just…friendship._

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Setsuna's eyes were worried as they searched into hers, and she found herself looking away.

_Responsibility as a good friend. This is not love. Tell me you need me…_

"Kono-chan." A pair strong pair of hands grasped her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

_Do not think that worriment is love. Tell me you want me with you…._

She did not want to look at the other girl. Did not wish to see Setsuna's deep black eyes, did not wish to fall into those orbs…and give her mind a painful grasp yet again, that she would never be able to see her own reflection upon those wells.

Those mirrors to the soul were meant to reflect someone else.

_I don't need sympathy. Sympathy is not love. I need you to tell me who am I…to you?_

Her eyes fell onto the floor, finding interest in the shadows that Setsuna was creating with her own. Two people…so close…

She reached one arm into the air, and the shadows seemed to be hugging each other. It was the picture she wanted. The thought she wanted to be etched into her heart as she watched the shadow's embrace. The actual person, she knew, could never be touched. As Setsuna watched her confusedly, she smiled.

"Kono-chan. What's wrong?"

_Of course something is wrong. You have always been able to detect when there is something wrong with me. _

"Just be yourself, Kono-chan. Is leaving what you wish to do?" The voice was warm, comforting, and she could feel a pleasant breeze lift her spirit. The sunlight glowed wherever that voice reached. Setsuna's words were a melody of ocean blue and meadow green, a picture painted before her stroke by stroke. She leaned forward and thought of the perfection of it all.

Wistfully unaware that tears had been drawn from her subconscious soul with it's beauty.

_Wheels…long rusted below the depths of the waters. Turning once again. Why do you move my heart so?… _

"You're important to me, Kono-chan. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

She knew that Setsuna was sincere in her words, and she was content with what she received. Even more than that, Konoka understood that could ask for no more. It was not in her place to ask. Nor hers to be given.

_Mere words are not love. They do not show love. Even if you should repeatedly tell me you love me…that is not love. If what we two feel are not the same…then what we two have is only a mistake. Rid me of this doubt that I feel._

She tugged on the other girl's sleeves, hands clutching the soft fabric like a child would- desperate, and helpless.

"Take me away, Secchan. Take me from this place with those wings of yours."

Setsuna looked away and Konoka smiled, closing her eyes. A lone tear fell from her cheeks, unnoticed by the shimei student. She did not wipe it away, fearing that more rain would follow, should she dare acknowledge it.

_Love is…letting go. Accepting separation with the knowledge that we would remain searching for each other…and knowing that we would come back, understanding that true separation could not be possible._

The both knew it was something that could not be done. Whether or not love existed, whether what they held between them was strong and true…they could not change who there are- what they were destined to become.

Straining, pushing, twisting society and ancestral regulations to the limits…to break free from it all would be to discard the greatness they would one day become. To sacrifice everyone's hopes and dreams…for love.

She knew she should not be so selfish.

_Love is…an understanding without words. An awareness that this heart beats for a special someone, and the rhythm of this life speaks that person's name. _

She knew. She understood.

But she could not lie to her own heart, could not stop herself from dreaming futile dreams, in search of escape. She was a princess, trapped in a lonely tower apart from the world. She could not stop herself from wishing for a prince to carry her to a castle far away.

Yet Setsuna was no prince, and she did not mind the fact. Bitterly, she laughed to herself, musing with the thought that she herself could become that fabled hero and save her beloved instead.

Her reverie was cut short before she could finish it. Setsuna did not need to be saved. The samurai was content with the way she was living her own life.

_Love is what we do not have, because I can't prove to myself your love for me. Dear Secchan…if I could, I would make it become a habit that you would think of me…and I would forever hold your hands…so that one day when I have to leave you…I would be sure that you would miss me, if only what you long for is that your hands would feel a lightness to them…being used to having me clinging to you for so long._

She took a deep breath, then shut her mind from her heart's cries.

"I'm only joking, Secchan."

Setsuna turned, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"I-"

"I know, Secchan. Don't forget me when I leave. I hope…we can stay in contact."

_If…I cannot ask for you to love me, to share with me all that is you…if I cannot hope to stay forever by your side…then all I ask…is a dream. To remain forever in that dream. _

-------------End Flashback-------

A chime resonated from the screen before her, signaling a new email had been received, and she opened her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she reached one finger towards the keys. Her arm was too heavy to lift, but she ignored it, letting right hand remain on the laptop in front of her.

A paragraph appeared upon the screen, lines upon lines of words…and she memorized each as if they were part of a miraculous spell. Phrase by phrase, the words chanted in her mind in lover's voice and she found herself falling deeper into the oceans of expressions.

_It's…nice to know that you are doing well. Nice to know that you are happy. Dearest Secchan…in the end…all I can say is…I'm sorry. I may not be as innocent or as unaware as I make it seem to be. I know…I can never keep any secrets from you, just as I sense that you already suspect that I love you. I know…it should not be. And I am sorry for troubling you._

The words formed a story, and as the world blurred around her she could see the fairy-tale unfold. An angel, sitting high on a starlit mountain, beckoning to her. She stumbled forward, falling onto the white sheets that had become a sea, tearing apart the ropes and chains connected to her.

_But Secchan…please do not let my foolish wishes bother you. Love the people you are destined to love…I will be happy to give you and that someone my blessings . I hope…you will forever ignore my love for you. Do not recognize it…do not acknowledge it…Whether you do not love me…or you can't love me…I hope to hold onto this sliver of a dream- that I will never know which one of two it should be…so that I may forever look at you from afar…_

Dimly, she was aware that the room was spinning. The dark lonely room that was no more when she blinked and reached for the angel before her. She was free at last, and the angel was smiling as she waved.

"Secchan."

_Long, long ago…I had decided that if I was to die one day…I would find the most beautiful place to lay dying in, so that the last thing I see would be a world of colors. Yet now I realize…I had wished to die in your arms…with you beside me._

With her last breath, she reached for the screen before her, fingers sliding across the words until they ran out of strength. She smiled, and the words pricked into her heart, a needle from a spinning wheel, slowly dragging her into a deep sleep, never to awaken.

_This is the closest I will ever be to you. You were walking ahead…while I stayed behind. I had once dreamed of saying…Turn back…please take me with you!!!…Yet the idea has long since left. Go on, live your life to it's happiest. It's okay. I'll be waiting should ever you need me. _

Far, far away from the deserted room where the sleeping maiden remained untouched by time, a young samurai was walking beneath glorious stars. A lone firefly flew close behind the angelic warrior, blinking three times, before the wind blew it away.

_All I had ever wanted to tell you….was that I love you. And that…was all that mattered._

-------------

End.


	3. Telling me your favorite story

_Darknight Encounters_

**A/N: **It is strange that no matter what I listen to…I will always return to the same song, and listen to it over and over again. I don't know what I'm doing…don't know what is right and what is wrong. All I can do it write. Words appear before me, asking to be written. And all I can trust is that there is a truth among these words…a fairy tale that might be no fairy tale at all…

Ah…it seems that last chapter wasn't as good as Chapter One…. Gomen. Furu hopes that this chapter will not be too bad? (smiles) I'm still learning to improve my writings, after all. (Ahh! Furu is sorry for taking so long to write it, too. hmmn…I hope Furu's writings aren't becoming too vague…Gomen…)

**Explanations for Chapter Two:**

Setsuna is sitting on the bus, thinking of the mysterious person that she had fallen in love with. The bus stops, and the half demon quickly climbs off, not knowing what she should do next now that she had reached her destination.

The brown-haired maiden from the same bus offers the samurai help, when suddenly a ringing sound echoes around them. Two teams of nine women appear before them, each asking Setsuna to join their own side. As the two teams battle each other, the maiden hands Setsuna a card. The card begins to emit light, and the maiden tells Setsuna to follow it, revealing her name as 'Konoe' just before Setsuna leaves.

Setsuna follows the light to a tall building, where she hands the watchman the card. The watchman leads her into the building, towards a wall that suddenly splits open when he inserts the card inside. Setsuna enters the room behind the wall, only to find that there is nothing but darkness. Something begins to attack her, and Setsuna begins to fight the unseen enemy…

**Review Replies for _With you for One Day:_**

**Makuhari-Fan01-** Thankies for the review!! Ah…it's not really that Furu does not accept…but just in that particular story, I felt it was proper to end it that way…even if it meant KonoSetsu wasn't quite a couple

**Freedert Rider-** (huggles) Thank you for the review. Hehe it is really nice to be back…Ehhh! Really nice to see you, too. (hopes to see you again, soon)

**Agent-Ayu-** Thankies for the review. Hehe I hope you had a wonderful holidays.

**Leon D.S. Geeste-** Thank you for the review. Furu hopes this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**animeaics-** hehe. Thanks for the review (ehhh! And thankies for the welcome, too)

**RavenRoth1000-** Thankies for the review. Hehe, ChibiSecchan is a cute name, ne? Just like ChibiSetsuna herself.

**rebanex-** Thank you for the review (and I hope you had a wonderful holidays)

**Akira-kun-** Thankies for the review!! (hehe Furu is happy to see you again, too)

**miniSet-** Thanks for the review…ChibiSecchan is always so cuute, ne?

**pigtopus-** Thanks for the review. Furu is happy to be back

**Bishimimou-** (huggles) Thanks for the very kind review. (ahhh! And you've written such wonderful stories!!!)

**KonoSetsuna-** Thank you for the review (is very glad you liked it)

**Review Replies for Chapter Two:**

**Bishimimou-** Thank you for the review…ah…gomen for taking so long to write (Furu is sorry for making everyone worry because of my bad health, too)

**IcarusFalling-** Thankies for the very kind review. Ehehe…this chapter doesn't really reveal much…but it does gives lotslots of hints on who was attacking Secchan. (ah…I am very happy to know you liked the Oneshot)

**Kazie-chan-** Thankies for the review…and ah…gomen ne…

**Papuru-** Thank you for the review. Ah…the Oneshot isn't related to the story.

**NSKruger-** Thankies for the review. Hehe I am very happy you liked that line (actually…Furu took a very long time to write that Oneshot)

**RAGN-** Thanks for the review!! Furu is very sorry for taking so long to write

**Akira-kun-** Thanks for the review. Ehhh! You weren't late. (is always happy to read a review from you) ah…but Furu is sorry for being late in updating…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Negima_, the _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, _the shell legendsnor the song _Tong Hua _(they belong to Ken Akamatsu, Clamp, various urban legends, and Guang Liang). The original story for the _little mermaid, _is also not mine, but I did write this fic in my own words, and I did write some parts of the story (like the turtle…and the shell legend…and how it all connects)

**Notes:** Thoughts are in _italics._ Song lyrics and the intro is in _/italics/_

Important Note!!!: During the dream sequence…Setsuna's thoughts are normally typed. What Setsuna dreams about is in _italics_

**Chapter Three:** _Telling me your favorite story _

_/There is a question someone once asked me long ago…_

_If I was on my way to meet my number one…and before me was a road split in two… _

_If one road was quicker to the destination, but dark, full of thorns and leaf-less trees, while the longer path is along a beautiful meadow,_

_which one would I choose?_

_I didn't know the answer then… _

_But then when I met you…I discovered that I would choose the quick route…because the need to see you surpasses everything else. Either road would look the same to me, because you would be all that I see the entire way./_

----------------Dream Sequence-----

That phrase…with so many connotations. It must have meant something once…to the first person who'd said it. It must have meant something when they discovered it, when they brought it before other people's eyes for the first time and defined it, and named it… created it.

I love you.

I hear the words repeated many, many times each and every day. We all use it sparingly; describe it loosely in our own terms.

I love you, yes. As I love the bluish-purple that is the color of the sky this evening. I love the roses that grow along the path I walk by each day. I love the birds that sing, the wind that moves the trees that sway, the warm caress of breezy breath against my skin…and that particular crunch that echoes as I walk upon the dried leaves of autumn. Yes, I love autumn too.

But what does it mean?

I've been trying to search for the reason this simple phrase should touch my heart…not knowing it was because of you all along…

_Beneath the ocean, the world was silent. Everywhere…as far as the eyes can see…there was water. And in this water the mermaid flew, like a bird of the sea…waves bearing her hither, thither upon the submarine roads of life. 'My home is a wondrous place' , she thought. Yet curious was she….that when she'd grown of full moon's age, the ocean that bore her could no longer be sufficient to hold her in its protective womb. _

_Indeed it was, the world in which she lived was a pleasant one. Yet deep inside her unconsciousness, she is missing something…and the mermaid yearned to break free…_

'_I had heard of a place called land, where voices formed color that painted magical stories, and beauty bloomed beneath the feet. I had heard that on land walked the most intelligent of beings, who carried such thing called love inside their hearts. Surely…they would know how to rid me of this emptiness that I feel.'_

_So she searched and searched among the waves, for this far away place in legends of old. But find it she could not. Devastated, the young mermaid leaned against a reef of coral and cried._

'_Oh mother sea…high and low I have searched inside your heart, for this place where no water resides. Yet what is an ocean, without water in its depths?! Could it be that this place called land does not exist? That it is but a figment of imagination…told in hopeful maiden's dreams? Oh mother sea…what should I do?'_

_And so it happens, that a wise old turtle feeding among the reefs overheard the maiden's sorrow. _

'_What troubles you, young one? Surely a mermaid so fair and full of youth as you should be dancing merrily upon these waters.'_

_The mermaid told the turtle her search for the place called land. At the end of her story, the turtle spoke once more._

'_It is real, dear maiden. For I have been on land before. It is a place touched by warmth from the sun… Where song echoes stories from lovers' hearts, and flower circlets bloom upon beloveds' crowns on wedding days. It is a beautiful place.'_

'_Oh, but do corals grow there? Do sea stars dance among the bubbles…do fishes swim about?'_

_The maiden paused, as she tried think of other forms of beauty she had seen beneath her oceanic world. _

_The turtle laughed at the young mermaid's lack of knowledge._

'_It is a different world entirely, young one. Trees do grow, and stars do dance and twinkle upon the sky, while birds fly about. But corals and sea stars and fish do not live there…'_

_The mermaid frowned._

'_I know not of the 'trees' nor 'skies' nor 'birds' you speak. And how can a place be beautiful without corals and sea stars and fish? Such place must not exist.'_

_The turtle continued._

'_Beauty is but a perspective. True beauty only exists in lover's eyes. You must not be so quick to judge what you have not seen.'_

'_Oh, how I wish to see it!'_

'_You might regret it having been seen, for many a maiden has fallen prey to the fruits of love on earth. Not all is sweet in that humane life. Bitterness often resides as well.'_

_But the mermaid's tearful sobs pulled on his heartstrings, and so the turtle reluctantly took the maiden towards shore. _

_-------------_

From time to time I get the feeling that I don't know you. That there is another side to you, the one belonging to the part in your life that I have missed, that I did not take part in, did not see, did not spend with you…

I find myself drawn to the mystery that is you, and I want to know more about you; to know everything about you…even if you think there is nothing to know anymore. You fascinate me. I love you because you….move me, every word I say to you, everything you say to me stirs my heart.

But…I can never ask you to tell me more than you want me to know.

Sometimes I think I love you too much, that my heart cannot hold all of it and it envelops me…and it bursts and breaks and bleeds bittersweet tears. Sometimes I cry when I'm alone, overwhelmed by the rhythm my heart is beating to; overwhelmed by this feeling that shakes and shatters my soul.

But I do not regret it. This is my choice, a decision that I had brought upon myself in that long ago time when we'd newly met…

-------------

_She was like a child, newly born into the world…and her lover's name is the first word she learns to speak. True to the turtle's words, the mermaid fell in love…_

…_with someone on land._

_Yet a mermaid's destiny is bound to the ocean. Hoping to stay forever with her beloved, the young maiden sought help from a witch- hoping that the witch's magic might be able to make her human._

"_Oh my lady, you who hold the world's magic in your hands…there is only one wish I seek, one wish is but all!! Grant me my wish, and anything you ask of me I shall surrender."_

"_I, who hold such powers in my veins…would need nothing from you, weak child. Nothing worthy of my time but this- you will give me your gift of song and voice…and I shall bestow upon you a pair of legs. Three months and three months only- will you stay with your beloved. Should they remain true to you and give you their humane heart, you will become human. Yet if the time passes only to prove futile of this love- you will vanish among the ocean waves."_

_Without a moment's hesitation, the mermaid readily agreed. Hastily the maiden ran to her lover once the pair of legs were bestowed on her, not noticing the witch's words as she ran out the door._

"_Foolish child. Naïve child. What world you think is this? A life on land is not as simple as that of the ocean deep. Love as you may, but without your voice you will not be able to reveal it. Soon, that person will grow tired of you. Soon…your love will be doomed."_

_--------------_

I love the full moon that tells me we'll be together soon, and the light that is in your eyes…

…I love the smile on your face whenever my heart tells me I love you.

I love you. Yes.

It means that your name is the song my heart first learns to sing, your image is the first thing I see each morning, the last to enter my thoughts at night.

I love best the me who is in love with you.

…because it's not easy to do everything for love. We have our destinies to live. We hold others as important, too…and only the entire me that loves you would allow me to let everything go.

To live only for you.

-----------

_The months pass quickly by… one after the next, as the little mermaid falls deeper and deeper in love. Helpless was she, however, that day by day she would watch her beloved- unable to express the feelings which held her heart. And so the young maiden's heart remained unread…as her beloved's attention began to turn elsewhere._

_A love unheard was a love unreturned. For what good was love, if it shall forever remain hidden? And so, believing that the mermaid will never reciprocate those feelings, the beloved sought love from another instead. _

_As the last day of the last month came to pass…a wedding was held, and the beloved gave their heart to another._

_Devastated was the little mermaid, as she graced her eyes upon the sight. And…unable to continue watching, the young maiden ran towards the sea. It was then that her family approached her, rising from the ocean's depths._

"_How dare that vile human, to let our daughter's heart ache unnoticed. Forget that human, dear daughter and let this betrayal guide you back to mother sea's embrace."_

_They handed the mermaid a knife, and told her to cut off her relationship with her beloved. Should she be unable to plunge the knife into the person's heart, the witch's curse would take hold, and the young maiden would die before daybreak. _

_Bitter with unrequited love, the little mermaid ran to her beloved's chambers. Her eyes fell upon the figure of the one she loved, sleeping with another. She raised the knife, about to strike-_

_-when the person smiled in their sleep, holding their lover tighter. _

_The mermaid's hands began to tremble, and she brought the knife down towards herself, cutting a piece of her hair. Laying the strands of hair gently on her beloved's chest, she smiled sadly…then turned to leave. _

'_Take care' …she thought. 'I might disappear…but I can never stop myself from loving you..'_

_Walking aimlessly along the shore, the young maiden began to cry. The tears fell and fell throughout the night…until the sky became lighter, and the sun began to rise. As sunlight fell upon her, the witch's spell began to take hold. _

_A particularly strong ocean wave splashed upon the rocks, sprinkling upon the mermaid's skin. With one last look at the land on which she stood, the maiden closed her eyes…and turned into bubbles, pulled back into sea as the wave withdrew._

_The waters spread the bubbles far and wide into the ocean. Touched by the young mermaid's heartbreak, the sea shells began to sing…_

----------------

_/I have forgotten how long it has been /_

A dear, dear friend once told me long ago, that to love was to sacrifice; and to love is to be willing to give all that you have. But to a point, when you really think about it, giving makes me happy. And the pain doesn't matter anymore.

I don't mind being broken, because I am afraid of how selfish I can be if you do love me. Love should not be selfish.

Sometimes I want you to hold me, to tell me you need me, to tell me you like spending time with me….to tell me you love me.

_/Since I've last heard from you /_

But I know that if I were to ask you to close your eyes and picture the people you want to be with forever…without being biased by the short amount of time that I have…if you were to picture those who could be the One in your heart…you would never see me. Your eyes would never reflect me…The future you are planning for doesn't have me in it.

I am not the one you would choose.

I can't be…because I can never compare to the other people important in your life, because I can never make you perfectly happy. I want you to be happy where you choose to be. I always end up at the wrong place, at the wrong time… waiting to see you- when you are needed elsewhere, and your life calls you to be away from me.

_/Telling me your favorite story/ _

My number one wish…is to one day see you be happy with the one you love. Even if that person is not me…even if I am only watching you from somewhere that you cannot see me. I want you to know the happiness of falling in love…and be as happy as loving you has made me.

Often I try to stay away from you for longer and longer time periods, in hope that one day I can grow accustomed to it, and be able to leave you…yet the thought terrifies me.

I find that it hurts more and more every time…not less. I need you more and more…and I don't know what I'm doing…I can't imagine a life without you.

All I ask of you…is to let me love you.

_/I've thought for a long time /_

Long, long ago…there was a mermaid who fell in love with someone on land. But mermaids can not live on land, so the mermaid exchanged her voice for a pair of legs, and a curse…Should her beloved return her love, then the mermaid would forever be able to stay on land. Should her love be unrequited, she will vanish.

Unable to tell that person she loved them…the mermaid's beloved fell in love with someone else. The mermaid's family came to her with a knife, asking her to break the curse by stabbing into the beloved's heart- destroying the love in her own heart, and saving herself from the lover's spell.

But the mermaid could not end the love in her heart. So she wished her beloved happiness, and her soul dispersed into a million bubbles, carried away by the ocean shore.

The sea shells heard of this, and etched her story in their hearts. From that day forth…if one should close their eyes and listen, the song of the sea would reach them from the sea shells…telling them of the poor mermaid's story.

They say many people have been enchanted by these songs…tears drawn into their eyes as they listen.

_/I'm starting to get worried. /_

But there was one shell, and one alone, on which the mermaid's soul touched. And if you should find half of it… it would bring you to it's other half, and that person who holds the other half would be your one true love.

On that day when the two halves join…all of the shells in the sea would resound into song…and the mermaid's curse would be broken at last…

In the end, a secret will be revealed.

_/Have I done something wrong again?/_

A secret to eternity...

_My secret- despite everything…loving you has made me the happiest person in the world. Only with loving you with my entire self…did I become human._

--------------End Dream----

_Konoka!_

Setsuna sat up, clutching the half-shell worn around her neck. Her eyes darted to and fro, searching for her sword, which she found was lying against the opposite wall.

_Another Dream?_

A rustle by the door alerted her that someone was approaching. With a quick jump, the half demon landed before the door, sword already drawn and pointed to her opponent's chest as the wooden door opens.

"Tell me. Who are you? What is this place? Why am I here?"

"I believe I've already told you my name?"

Setsuna's eyes widen, as the figure in front of her appeared in full view.

"Konoe-san?"

The girl giggled softly, before pushing the blade of the sword to the side with the tray in her hands. Tilting her head, the chocolate haired girl hands Setsuna a bowl of soup.

"Here. Careful, it's hot."

Setsuna frowns, sheathing her sword.

"I- uh…How did I get here? The last thing I remember… I was following the trail from the card you handed me, and I ended up battling something in a dark room…"

The girl before the half demon smiles, beckoning her to sit. Reaching on the tray still in her hands, the younger girl places a spoon into the bowl that the demon held.

"You…are not from this place, are you not?"

"Huh?"

Konoe shakes her head, then turns to face the half demon, chocolate eyes meeting raven.

"Have you heard, then…that anyone who enters Tong Hua…will never return? This city is divided between two powerful forces. The Tongs…and the Huas…Two opposing sides, constantly in battle. Anyone who enters will be forced to join one of either side. And, depending on your capability, you will either join the Game Battles as a warrior, or join the work force."

"Then those women that we saw earlier-"

"They were recruiters, trying to bring you to their side."

Setsuna seemed alarmed, about to stand back up when the girl raised one hand to calm the half demon.

"You were not recruited to either side. There is another- a special class of elite warriors. They protect the princess, and obey only the orders of the princess- to keep peace in this city should the battles become too violent. It seems, you've passed the test to become one of the princess's guards. You were lead to a dark room, were you not? And not only that- after you passed the challenge of darkness, you were lead inside the dream capsule."

"Dream capsule?"

The young girl stood up, suddenly looking very serious.

"I will tell you more about it later. Now…you must remember that dream. Your future might be foretold in it…as might the fate of our Princess. "

For moment Setsuna remained silent. Then..

"Who… is this princess?"

"Who knows? No one has ever met her. Even her guards are blindfolded before the are lead to her. We just know that she alone, holds the power to keep this city together."

-------------elsewhere----

"The beasts have been let loose. As you had predicted, master, she is the one."

He chuckled, raising a wooden staff into the air.

"Excellent. The Games will be brought to new heights. Princess Konoka…how will you deal with the destruction of the world?"

------------

End.

**A/N: **Gomen for the late update…and for the lack of KonoSetsu-ness (ah…though technically…Setsuna was supposed to view herself as the mermaid in the dream…so it was kinda KonoSetsu-ness?) Ah…and Furu is sorry for taking so long to reply to everyone who has PMed me, too. I am going to update Half/Soul soon, and by then, all PMs and emails should be already replied to.

**Next Chapter:** _I've thought for a long time_

Because loving you makes sense…because I cannot help it…Do you believe in cloning? In remaining forever young? There is beauty in old age. Let us grow old…I wish to be with you in everything you do. I want to be the one to brush the gray hairs from before your age-d eyes…. One day I shall discover a world where I can forever remain by your side. And on that day…I shall pledge eternity.


	4. I've thought for a long time

_Darknight Encounters_

**A/N:** Very short chapter this time- though important as to set the mood (and form more of a basis on what Tong Hua city is like). And Furu is sorry for the late update, too. (next update will be on _Half of a Soul _though, once I get my usb-stick-flash-drive-thingy back from my friend…and probably soon).

**Explanations for What has Happened so Far:**

In chapter One, Setsuna wakes up from a dream (with Konoka in it) and decides to leave the Shinmeiryuu mansion to go find Konoka. Despite protest from Chizuru, Setsuna battles Mana and Kaede- as they try to prevent her from leaving. In the end she wins, and proceeds to leave. By the bus-stop, Setsuna meets a strange brown-haired young woman. They both go on the bus, headed for Tong Hua city. Unbeknownst to the half demon, someone is tracking her whereabouts.

Chapter Two begins with Setsuna's recollection of how she fell in love with Konoka. She awakens from the flashback, to find that she has already arrived at Tong Hua. Not knowing where to begin searching for Konoka nor where to stay, Setsuna seeks help from the young woman she met on the bus. Two group of women suddenly appear, and the young woman (we now learn that her name is Konoe) gives Setsuna a mysterious card. Setsuna runs, following the path lit by the card towards a building, where the guard leads her to a room hid behind the wall. She enters the dark room to find herself being attacked by an unknown force.

Chapter Three begins with Setsuna dreaming. In the dream, Setsuna sees herself as a mermaid. The story of the mermaid begins, where the mermaid falls in love with someone on land- but is cursed to never be able to tell the person that she loves them. In the end, that person falls in love with someone else, and the mermaid's family finds her- telling her that if she kills the person she loves, she would be able to return to sea. However, the mermaid decides not to, and in the end, she turns into bubbles as she dies.

Setsuna wakes up from the dream clutching the shell around her neck. The girl named Konoe enters the room and feeds her, also explaining to her that in Tong Hua, there are two opposing sides. People are recruited to fight in either side. However, having passed the battle in the dark room (in the end of Chapter Two), Setsuna was chosen to protect the princess- who keeps peace between the two opposing sides.

Konoe also explains that Setsuna's dream was caused by a dream capsule, and that the dream would be important for her adventures in Tong Hua. Elsewhere as they speak, someone has released a beast into the town…

(ah…in case anyone happens to see this. I hope it's okay if I put it here. I don't know where else to reply to these reviews for my Oneshots…so Furu has been randomly posting the replies in some of the chapters of my longer fics)

**Review Replies for _In These Eyes_:**

**Reusch17: **Thanks for the review (bows).

**Locke SHiSUi: **Thankies for the review. Ah…I'm sorry, but I don't think Furu would be able to turn it into a multi-chaptered ficcie.

**Akira-kun: **Thanks for your kind words. (smiles) I'm glad you liked the Konoka-gramps relationship. Furu had struggled lots with the portrayal to try to make it sound a bit more realistic. (I hope it worked…)

**pigtopus: **As always, thank you very very much for all of your reviews.

**Makuhari-Fan01: **Thankies for the review. Hehe Go Konoka Go!

**animeaics: **Thanks for your kind words.

**KonoSetsuna: **Thankies for the review (smiles)

**Enchaos Ivan: **Thank you for the review. Yupyup! Konoka is a bit different here.

**Rebanex: **Thanks for the review. Ah…she sent Setsuna back in the fic because she knew Setsuna wanted to leave in order to train to become a stronger fighter. However, the only way for Konoka to still be able to know how Setsuna is doing despite Setsuna leaving for training- is if Setsuna goes to the Shinmeiryuu- where Konoka's grandfather and father already have ah….connections.

**speed killz: **Thanks for the review.

**setsuna.kobayashi: **Thank you very, very much for that wonderful review. (smiles and bows)

**Belgian Waffle:** Thank you for your very nice words (bows). Furu was very happy to know that you enjoyed it (hehe I'm glad you liked that line, too)

**Bishimimou: **Ah! As always I'm glad to see you again. Thank you lotslots for the review. Oh! A tattoo!? (Furu is very curious). Ah (patpats) I hope you get internet soon.

**Kring:** Thanks for the review (smiles). I'm glad it wasn't that OC.

**KuroShiroYamiHikari:** Thank you for the review (bows).

**Review Replies for Chapter Three:**

**pigtopus: **Thank you for the two reviews. (ah hehe…actually, I've never read the entire Little Mermaid story either…I just added parts that I'd heard about or read here and there)

**animeaics: **Thanks for the review. Hmmm…I'm not sure if I'll put Konoka's POV in _Darknight Encounters_…though I might put her point of view in _Double Existence_.

**Carol aka-neko:** Thankies for the review. I'm glad you liked the angst Oneshot. Ah, the part about computers was in the intro for chapter two. It's part of the story…though not very clear as to why yet. I've added more of it in this chapter though, and I'll clear it up hopefully soon. (is very sorry that I'm being confusing again)

**Bishimimou: **Thanks for the review. Ahh! Furu is very happy to hear that you're reading the memoir. Thank you for the PMs, too. (patspats Furu hopes that the internet would let you read the rest of the memoir, too…).

**Locke SHiSUi: **Thanks for the wonderful review (smiles)

**Kazie-chan: **Thanks for the review. And ah…I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Negima_, the _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, _the shell legends_, _nor the song _Tong Hua _(they belong to Ken Akamatsu, Clamp, various urban legends, and Guang Liang).

**Notes:** Entire chapter in Setsuna's thoughts/POV. Intro is in _/italics/_

**Chapter Four**: _I've thought for a long time_

_/-Do you believe in eternity?_

_I don't know._

_-Do you believe in a one true love? An exact half of the soul…? What happens if someone who is better than me shows up?…Can you promise that you won't fall for someone else?_

…_I've…never thought about those things._

_I don't know, because… I don't need to think of those things. I just know that I love you. Whenever I think of the people I've met- I think of how nice they are, and how happy they make me, how happy I am to know them. When I think about life- I think of my experiences, of what I'm doing now…and of the future._

_But when I think about you…I forget everything else. I think of the times I had spent with you, and I long for when we can be together again. There are no forevers, no thoughts of what should and could happen that might separate us, because I won't exist without you._

_I think of the smile that would appear on your face on the day your beauty blooms to its fullest_

_I think of little children with your hair and eyes, running and playing in the park. I think of wanting to see your grey hairs when we grow old…and I think of wanting to see you each and every day of my life. _

_I think of wanting to make you happy, to see you be happy. And only when I realized this…did I fall in love./_

--

The temperature outside is ninety five degrees Fahrenheit. The tree-less sidewalks combined with tall cement buildings make it seem much, much more. The sun shines relentlessly upon streets crowded with motorcycles and taxis going in every direction, and everywhere you go, people are wearing masks.

Within every few meters, there is an area fenced off for construction. Due to lack of wages, the construction workers aren't in any hurry to finish, so dirt continues to pile and scatter.

I'd heard that there was a store in front of this house once, before they fenced off the street in front of it. The store closed after two years. The fence remained. Then…an outdoor restaurant opened. People arrived drinking wine and eating hotpots beside the construction fence, occasionally throwing up upon the sidewalk. Sometimes at three in the morning, I would still hear them singing or yelling or fighting.

The water pipelines are polluted and blocked, and sometimes in the evenings after a particularly hot day, you would be able to smell the stink of rotten food and wastes that rise from the bathrooms or from the hole in the kitchen.

Rats are common. Lizards crowd the lanterns, preying for insects. The lights flicker on and off, while the stairs creak as though the house is haunted.

There could be no ghosts, of course…because the sounds of motorcycles and cars honking are always constant, while light from buildings shine as bright as day through the night.

Every evening, it would rain. Acid-mixed waters pouring upon the dirt, making the streets murky and brownish-grey.

There would be no rain-dancing, they said. No showering or goofing off in the rain…because it is dirty. It is acid.

They tell me I'm not supposed to go outside, because the dirt and heat would make me sick. They tell me…it is dangerous with the lawlessness of the city. Cars drive in wrong directions during red lights, while thieves run amok, ripping ear-rings from people's earlobes.

I was to know nothing of this.

The room I stay in is a small one, about a foot wider then the two mattresses laid upon the ground. The lantern beside me is the only source of light, besides the dim sunrays that manage to pass through the window blinds. I was to never raise the blinds, less the heat of the sun enter the house.

On the ceiling above me is an old fan. Sometimes when it spins, the broken blades with squeal and protest, leaving me to wonder what would happen should it fall.

My days were always the same. I wake up at five in the morning to the clattering in the kitchen downstairs. Shortly after, the maid would call me down for breakfast, as everyone else leaves for work or to go the market. I was to return to the room until evening, when called upon to set dinner.

The room is bare, besides the two worn mattresses that fill it.

There is nothing.

Nothing to do…nothing to see. Occasionally, I would wonder if this is what it is like to wait for death to come.

I haven't seen Konoe in days. And I'm starting to wonder…what have I gotten myself into?

The bed sheets pull against me roughly, scratching my skin as I lay, watching the window blinds move as a rare breeze blows by.

In and out. In and out.

On some nights while everyone sleeps, I would dare myself to approach the window and lift the blinds up gently. The window glass is broken at the center, and through the jagged edges, I would see signs upon signs on the buildings lining the streets on both sides.

There are no stars. No moon.

Artificial lights from the streets burn me with their coldness, as electricity flows through them like the chilled arteries within my frozen heart.

My hand and feet are numb. My brain tells me that I am probably dead. Or not far from it, anyway.

There is no summer heat. No dust, no dirt blocking my lungs and making my heart work harder. There is only coldness. There _is no _acid rain- because I've heard it. I've slept through the sounds for many nights, listening to the clarity of the water drops. Smelling the freshness of the air. People, scattering for shelter. The drip and the drop, and the raising of my hands to touch the wetness as it falls.

There is nothing.

I want to leave this place.

There is nothing.

Only cemented streets, with buildings packed with strangers.

There is nothing.

But then again, does it matter?

I am nothing.

This place isn't real. I shouldn't exist.

It's funny…see?

I say that all I have are these memories.

What I call reality.

Playing hide and seek, matching swords with a friend. Watching the moon raise in the garden at home. Planting flowers.

Parties. A friend's wedding. Dinner at home. Dancing in the rain. Graduation from Shinmei school.

But if you ask me when I felt most real of all…

I would say

Sitting in an empty room with a computer. Typing to someone, about nothing at all.

Curse me, for I am addicted. Obsessed. In love with the one thing that would mean my loneliness.

'Go out. Get out…make friends with the people around you!'

No…it doesn't help, mother. I've tried, mother. It's killing me, mother.

Because everywhere I go…the world is not real. And it will remain that way until I come back to that place, to wait for _that_ person- who probably doesn't remember that this pathetic stranger exists.

Konoka.

Her screen name was 'Konoka'.

And everyday I remind myself I'm in Tong Hua now, to pursue my reckless dream of meeting her.

--

End.

**A/N:** Ah…I hope that wasn't too bad. Though…it might be…because I'm being angsty and bad again. I'm sorry. I'm going to probably disappear for a while. Furu will try to update Half/Soul soon though (technically...I wasn't supposed to be online to update this chapter either, butbutbut...)

**Next Chapter: **_I'm starting to get worried_

Don't enter my heart. Don't make me love you. Because I only have one life. I can't take any chances with this limited body…I can't bet with it. I only have one opportunity, to sacrifice this life for one person. And that person shall be the One for me.


End file.
